Prompt 6
by S.E. Ripley
Summary: Prompt #6: The Snyders are trying to bring the family back together. Reid is having a business dinner. Torturous glances lead to a meet up in the bathroom to talk things out.


This was done for the "Pick-A-Prompt" thing going on over at the Lure Fanfic Resources community on LJ. I chose Plot #6!

**Prompt: **Lily and Holden make an attempt to bring the family together by planning a dinner at a fancy restaurant. Reid happens to have a business dinner scheduled at the same time and place. After a torturous night of shooting glances across the room, they meet up in the bathroom to talk about their situation.

**Warning:** This turned into a gap-filler sort of thing more than anything else xD Ha. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

There were many things in this world that made Luke Snyder uneasy, though some had a stronger affect than others. For example, sitting in dress clothes at some French restaurant he couldn't even pronounce the name of with his divorced parents and three little siblings, attempting to act like a normal every day American family, definitely made Luke squirm. He wasn't quite sure why his parents had insisted upon this little family get together. He and Faith had tried their best to weasel out of the bound to be awkward evening but their parents wouldn't hear any of it. In the end he'd at least offered to drive Faith himself, allowing the two older siblings some peace before the sure to occur chaos ensued.

Another thing that put Luke quite on edge, especially in the past few days, was Dr. Reid Oliver. Whenever Luke was around him he could feel his stomach tighten relentless, and he wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way. It was impossible not to smile when Reid walked into a room but most times the scornful look on Reid's face would force Luke to abandon any optimism he had and return to staring back with a frown, or dodging his glances all together. How things had become so complicated would never fully make sense to Luke. For as complicated as he life certainly was and had been since before he could remember, Luke was a pretty simple guy. He didn't like the drama that he was constantly being sucked into. All he wanted was a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, a normal job, normal expectation. The only problem was that Luke had no idea what 'normal' was anymore, let alone how to get it. Reid was just another bump in that road, one that Luke wasn't sure he should pass by or stop for.

Luke could feel the tension at the table as the family waited for their appetizers. Ethan was playing with a toy car and Natalie was coloring on the children's menu they'd brought out, but the older four Snyders were sitting in almost complete silence. Lily and Holden sat across from each other with Luke then Faith between them on one side, Ethan and Natalie on the other. Luke and Faith cast each other knowing looks whenever their parents would be distracted by the younger children. They could play nice for the sake of their parents but when it came to each other, they were perfectly willing to be honest.

No one knew what to talk about and it was an absolute nightmare. They lingered on Luke's foundation for a good fifteen minutes while picking at the bread rolls and escargot before turning on Faith about school and how Parker and Liberty were doing. Luke noticed his little sister's awkwardness over that particular topic and did his best to avert the conversation back to something less personal. He even threw himself under the bus a bit by going back to the foundation, though he realized quickly what a mistake that was. His parents took hold of the subject change and digressed their way now to _his_ personal life, and Luke felt himself sink an inch or so in his chair.

"Your mother says that you and Noah went to the park the other day," Holden began, buttering his bread roll. Luke somehow managed to nod and gulp and the same time.

"Yeah… it wasn't the best idea, though. He was trying to see something and his head started hurting. Reid says he fine, though," explained Luke. No one batted an eye at the use of the doctor's first name anymore, much to his gratitude.

"How's he holding up? I know this has to be frustrating for him," continued Holden. Faith looked up at her brother apologetically.

"It is. He still has a long way to go, though. Reid says he just needs to give it some time."

"Speaking of Dr. Oliver," Holden said in a casual, almost singsong voice. Luke narrowed his eyes curiously at his father before following his gaze across the room. Reid was standing at one of the tables with Bob Hughes and shaking hands with two men in suits. Reid was wearing a suit as well and Luke gulped, wishing he didn't find Reid to be so damn attractive when he took the time to dress up. Luke watched painfully at Reid sat down in just the right chair so that they were facing each other across the room. Reid looked up and noticed him, so of course Luke looked away, nervously turning to Faith and pretending to be interesting in whatever she was saying to Lily. Across the room, Reid was frowning, forcing himself to turn his attention back to Bob and their guests.

You see, Reid has some of those dislikes that make him uneasy, too. First was wearing suits. Reid had no problem with dressy jeans and a button up shirt, his usual attire, but when he actually had to pull on a tie and a jacket, things were no longer enjoyable. He only owned one basic black suit that he was sure worked for any formal occasion and he didn't care to think otherwise. Suits were uncomfortable in Reid's opinion and therefore any excuse he could come up with to own as few as possible was perfectly valid in his book.

Another reason he had such a strong distaste for suits was the fact that they were only worn to pretentious and, to put it simply, annoying events. Since arriving in Oakdale he'd worn his suit to a failed wedding-turned-kidnapping, a wedding anniversary that proved to not be much of an anniversary at all, a few court appearances where he was forced to choose between jail and working at memorial (originally he would have taken the former), another trial in which is very medical license was at stake, and more business meetings than he could count.

Regardless of his childish hatred of suits, Reid was able to suck it up and put it on when he knew it was all but required. Tonight was one of those nights. He and Bob were meeting with representatives of one of the largest medical equipment suppliers in the country to discuss what all the new wing would need to become operational. He was glad that Bob was with him, a relief he wouldn't have felt only a few short months ago. They ordered drinks and began going over papers and numbers. Reid would chime in with his two cents once in a while, insisting that this particular machine was a necessity while another was simply obsolete. He would occasionally be met by resistance on Bob's end and even by the two salesmen, as Reid had taken to call them, but he was a stubborn man to no one's surprise and refused to bend on these things. Most of the conversation, though, Reid wasn't entirely needed. Bob Hughes was a brilliant doctor and knew perfectly well what they needed or didn't need, so Reid let him handle most of the nitpickings, allowing him to focus only on his beer and his failing attempts to not look at the blond across the room.

Just as Reid was one of Luke's weaknesses that had him on edge tonight, Luke was Reid's. He could feel himself sweating whenever he caught Luke watching him, pursing his lips tightly and trying desperately not to look interested. It was often at the moments when he couldn't quite contain himself that he would jump into the conversation, only for the sake of distraction. Once the rush of longing faded from his mind and body he would lean back and go back to drinking his beer. He didn't care if everyone else at his table had wine glasses, Reid didn't do classy.

Back at the Snyder table Luke was avoiding the subjects of Reid, Noah, and anything else to do with the hospital or his personal life. This was easier to manage once their food arrived and everyone was more concerned with feeding themselves and keeping Ethan from making a mess than prying into each other's lives.

As they were eating Luke would, despite himself, glance over at Reid, wanting him to look up and catch his, that is, until he actually did and then Luke would curse himself for looking in the first place. Much to his dismay Faith was a smart girl who seemed to notice everything so it wasn't much of a surprise when she leaned over and whispered to him.

"Stop staring, you're like a teenage girl," said Faith.

"You would know," retorted Luke. Faith didn't look amused.

"Go talk to him," she insisted. Luke stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Are you kidding me? He's in a meeting, we're having dinner, I'm not going to just interrupt all that," said Luke quickly.

"Maybe you don't have to interrupt anything," said Faith. Luke looked down at her to see that she was staring across the room, her eyes moving. He looked up as well and saw Reid had stepped away from the table and was headed toward the back where the restrooms are. Faith stepped on his foot and he did his best not to react. "Go!" she insisted harshly. Luke frowned, putting down his napkin and pushing back his chair.

"Excuse me," he said with a forced smile. Neither of his parents seemed to notice anything was off, too busy helping Ethan to keep his macaroni on his plate instead of on the floor.

Luke slipped around the side and down the back hall. He stepped through the doors clearly marking the men's restroom, entering one of those small seating areas that fit a single chair, before stepping through a second door into the main part of the lavatory. When he did he found that Reid was the only one inside, leaning on the sink. There was a bit of water dripping down his face and he could see the moisture on his hands. Luke almost smiled. A splash of cold water sounded like the best thing right about now.

Reid looked up, his face unreadable, almost stern. Luke felt himself stiffen, shoulders tensing awkwardly.

"Are you following me?" Reid asked grumpily. Luke frowned.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

"And why would that be?" asked Reid, reaching for a paper towel and wiping off his hands and dabbing his face.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So you thought that corning me in the bathroom of a restaurant was the way to go?"

Luke only shrugged. Reid heaved a heavy sigh, discarding the paper towel.

"What do you want, Luke?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time that week, and just as each time before his words dripped with multiple meanings as well as obvious longing and confusion. Luke watched Reid's face, hating the pain he could see just behind his eyes. Reid was good at hiding his emotions but Luke was good at reading them anyway. He stepped forward. Reid seemed to tense.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the other day, at the bar," Luke said slowly. "I didn't mean for things to sound the way they did."

"You mean when you pretty much laid it out that the only reason you were even there was because once again Noah pushed you away?"

Luke could feel his face burning. "Yeah, that."

"You don't owe me any apologies, Luke," Reid said, making a move toward the door. Luke turned and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he exclaimed, refusing to let go of Reid, "just hear me out."

Reid stopped and turned back to him. They stood there a moment before Reid finally relaxed and Luke felt safe to let go of him.

"I wasn't there because Noah pushed me away. I was there because I wanted to find you, to talk to you," Luke began. "When you left, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to follow you but I just couldn't, I didn't know what you would say."

"I probably would have said the same thing I'm trying to say now," said Reid, not bothering to hide his annoyance as his eyes widened and his mouth tightened almost angrily. Luke sighed, his shoulders and his face falling.

"Reid, please," said Luke.

"I'm tired, Luke. I don't know what's the right thing to do anymore. I want something with you, that's no secret, but at the same time I know that is quite possibly the worst decision either of us could make," said Reid.

"For Noah's sake," frowned Luke.

"Yes, for Noah's sake," Reid agreed evenly. "He needs me to help him through this recovery, and I can't do that with him hating me. But also for us, Luke. You can say all you want that you are over Noah but we both know that isn't true."

Luke cringed at the finality and hurt in Reid's voice. He shook his head stepping close again.

"That's not true, Reid. I mean, yes, I still love him, I can't just turn that off, but when he told me to leave the other day, telling me that he was okay with me moving on, I felt like this huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I still want to support him, Reid. I have to. But I also feel like I'm finally allowed to live my life the way I want to, and not the way I think I have to because of Noah."

As Reid listened his lungs seemed to be getting less and less air. He could feel his face burning red, though he did his best to act unaffected by Luke's words.

"And this little revelation of yours is so important you felt the need to follow me into the restroom?" Reid said in his usual snaky tone. Luke didn't take the bait.

"That day at Katie's, when we came back from Dallas," Luke began, "I made the comment that you were trying to start something with me, and you said that you thought we were starting something together." Reid gulped. "You were right, Reid. I didn't know it at the time, but you were right. I've been so caught up in trying to give to everyone else that I forgot to let myself just be happy. I've been so miserable for months, but with you…" Luke trailed off. His hand was shaking a little as he raised it, but steadied as he let it rest against Reid's cheek. "I've had more fun and actually enjoyed myself more with in the past few weeks than I'd had in months. And when I'm around you I feel like a good person, like I must be doing something right for someone like you to actually want me."

Reid inhaled sharply when Luke's hand touched his face, eyes falling shut for a moment before staring at Luke again. Luke's eyes were wandering all over Reid's face and he could feel his heart rate rising.

"And so I ask again; what do you want, Luke?"

Luke stared at him, shaking his head a little. Reid frowned, unsure he could take another 'I don't know'.

But Luke never did say that. Instead the blond bravely leaned forward, almost experimentally brushing his lips over the other man's. When he pulled back there was a look of surprise on both of their faces.

"I want this, Reid," he practically whispered. This time they kissed each other, and this time there was no hesitation. Luke was reminded of the kiss they had shared the day of Noah's surgery; the heat and the urgency, the pent up longing and desires. It was more than just that, though. Luke found himself just wanting to be close to Reid, to touch his curly hair and look into his piercing blue eyes. He was able to do the first part, one hand tugging at Reid's hair, his other arm wrapped around Reid's small waist, pulling him close. One of Reid's hand tugged at Luke's hips, also helping to bring their bodies as close as possible, while the other held his face.

After a few moments they stumbled back and Reid was pinning Luke against the far wall, both hands holding his hips possessively. Luke's arms wound about Reid's neck, fingers still raking through his sandy hair. At this point Luke couldn't really be considered to have control over his actions, or at least that's what he told himself. He moaned into the kiss, his arms dropping from Reid's neck and back to his hips, fingers playing along the brim of Reid's pants. When Reid felt Luke's hands wandering lower he, too, moaned into the kiss, their noises only enticing the other further. With the blond pinned to the wall, Reid bent his knee, pressing it upward against Luke suggestively. Luke had to break from the kiss to gasp for air, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Reid took this opportunity to let his lips wander, finding the cool skin of Luke's neck. A part of his brain was shooting out warning signs, red flags waving viciously and telling him to stop. For one, they were in a public place where Reid's boss and Luke's family were only a short walk away. Secondly, Reid had let himself fall into this before with Luke, and look where it had gotten him. No matter what his cautions told him, though, Reid couldn't stop, not with the blond squirming so perfectly beneath him and making such wonderful noises whenever they touched. Not when he could feel his body reacting so wonderful to Luke's nails on his neck and the thought of bruising that pretty little mouth.

Still, even though neither of them had the energy to deny it any longer they both knew on some level that this was not the time, and certainly not the place, for this. It wasn't clear which one initiated anything or turned their heated moment back toward a much less frantic and more tender scene, but the kisses became deeper and more passionate versus hungry and fierce. Reid's hold on Luke loosened and his arms came to lazily but possessively drape around Luke's slim waist. Luke once again had his arms around Reid's neck, hanging on his affectionately. The kisses began to slow and they eventually came to rest, holding each other and panting for air. Their foreheads rests against one another, eyes heavy and shut. Simultaneously they let out soft laughs, both trying to figure out how all of this had happened but also just feeling glad that it had. It was clear that they had no intention of moving, standing there together against the wall and holding each other close as their bodies began to calm and their heads stopped spinning.

"I guess it's a good thing I agreed to go to this awkward dinner," Luke joked, barely whispering. He was still trying to catch his breath. Reid laughed softly, reaching up and wiping some of Luke's sweaty hair from his face and staring at him with admiration.

"You are a complicated person. You do know that don't you?" Reid teased. Luke laughed as well, shaking his head. Cupping his face tenderly Reid pressed a soft kiss to Luke's wonderfully swollen lips.

The sound of the first door opening startled them both. They quickly stepped away from each other, straightening their clothes and breathing deeply in an attempt to look inconspicuous, terrified that it would be someone from their parties. Thankfully, it wasn't. A man neither of them recognized stumbled in. To their benefit it seemed that he'd had a few drinks tonight and just smiled at them both before walking up to one of the urinals. Standing apart in the small restroom Luke and Reid exchanged looks of amusement, trying not to laugh. The man finished his business, washed his hands and staggered out again. Once they heard both doors shut they slowly walked up to each other. Instinctively they reached out for each other and took the other's hand, holding it tightly. They stood close, their foreheads almost touching, and began to laugh quietly.

"Mommy dearest is probably wondering where you are by now," said Reid. Luke smiled.

"I'll tell her I had to make a phone call," said Luke. "What will you say to your little dinner party?" Luke asked curiously. Reid shrugged.

"They probably won't even care that I left. Honestly, I think it would make the short bald one happier if I never came back." They shared a laugh over that before next sharing a lazy kiss. Reid cupped Luke's face and Luke held Reid's hips, pressing their bodies close.

"I should get back," Luke frowned. Reid just laughed at him.

"I already said that," he winked. Luke nudged him as they pulled away.

Luke was the first to leave, glancing back with a peaceful smile before letting the door close behind him. Reid stayed behind a moment longer, moving toward the counter again after Luke had left. He leaned on it a bit, staring at himself in the mirror. He wasn't able to help but smile, though he shook it off before he left. Something told him that things were only going to get more complicated here on out, but he had hope it would be in a good way.


End file.
